The invention relates to an aerial ropeway transport installation having a hauling or carrier-hauling rope extending between two terminal stations and driven with a running movement, and cars, trucks, chairs or suchlike, coupled to said rope on the line by detachable grips enabling uncoupling to take place in the terminal stations for the passengers to be loaded and unloaded at a standstill.
An installation of the pulsed type is known which comprises, instead of the conventional high-capacity cable-car transporter, a set of cars, spaced out along the rope, in order to spread the load on the rope more evenly. When the set of cars enters the station, the drive rope is slowed down or stopped for the passengers to be loaded or unloaded. The length of the set of cars depends on the spacing of the cars and when the latter are widely spaced, in order to spread the load more evenly, the slowing down time and/or the length of the platform receiving the cars are great.
A conventional cable-car, with cars evenly spaced out along the rope on the line and detached from the rope in the terminals, enables the cars to be brought closer together in the terminals, and the length of the platforms to be reduced, but requires an elaborate device to detach the cars and attach them on a rope running at high speed and to transfer the cars in the terminal. Devices of this kind are costly and delicate to operate.